


Outpost

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Gunners, Jealousy, Mass Pike Interchange, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Robert Joseph MacCready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Danse gets jealous as Kathryn shot a mercenary and had to patch him up again.





	Outpost

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was time for a little jealousy. And somehow I wanted MacCready having a cameo, too ^^  
> Enjoy.

The report on his desk read that there was a Gunner outpost at the Mass Pike Interchange.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. It was late and he wasn’t in the mood of thinking about that upcoming mission. Elder Maxson ordered him and Knight Kay to clear out the interchange and set up a new Brotherhood outpost.  
  
He didn’t sleep well and every bone in his body ached for more rest. His hair was a mess and he didn’t want to see how long his beard already grew. He dragged himself to the bathroom anyway. A shower would lift his spirits, but first shaving. The sink was full with dark hair and his beard well trimmed. The water was cold first as he stood under it but now he was awake.

He zipped up his jumpsuit and walked out of his room.  
  
She was just right over there at her power armor station. She fixed up some wiring and talked to Ingram. He was amazed by how good the two got along. He never saw Ingram laughing that much since Knight Kay joined the Brotherhood. It warmed his chest for her and he fell how the warmth arrived at his cheeks and he had to look away. He often didn’t know how to feel around her. But somehow she made him feel light, alive. One day he had to admit that he had a crush on her.  
  
Yes, he often thought that she was a crazy woman, but never meant it the bad way. He just loved how she was able to handle situations with her charm. She knew how to get the men around her to do what she wanted. She even wrapped Maxson around her fingers, and _that_ was something no one ever accomplished before. She often got the young Elder to laugh when she was around. It was impressive...  
  
When she finally noticed him she smiled. “Good morning, Paladin.”, she said to him. “Good morning, Knight”, he greeted back. They both put on their power armor and walked to the flight deck. He briefed her on the way to their target location. The vertibird landed at a distance so they had to walk the rest of the way. Danse thought it was best if the Gunners didn’t see them coming via ‘bird. “You never know if they have Fat Mans with them.”, he stated. Kat (one day she said it was okay for her if he called her like that) nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked in silence until they were under the highway. “We need to be careful. There’s an assaultron up there. And they sure are no happy meal.” Kat chuckled at the happy meal part. Danse only glared at her. “Alrighty. Then let’s get moving.”, she said. The ground base of the Gunners was built of two or three shacks and next to them was a yellow elevator. They both sneaked their way around the area and eliminated their targets in silence by coming from behind and breaking their necks.

 

Suddenly a loud bang made Danse and Kat jump and shortly after a dead Gunner fell down in front of them. The sound of his breaking bones as he crashed into the ground wasn’t a thing for the faint of heart. Fine! Now the Gunners were aware that someone was coming... They quickly made their way up, laser rifles drawn. Luckily the assaultron was occupied with searching the area in front if him. They both aimed and shot that robot down and then took cover.  
  
Another bang and the next Gunner thudded on the ground. Loud shouting filled the air as the Gunners tried to figure out what was happening. “That’s our chance. If they are confused we may be lucky enough to not walk into a Fan Man barrel.” “Agreed.” They left their cover and opened fire again. This time shooting every moving thing.  
  
After the last Gunner was dead Kat took the opportunity to scan the area. She walked at the overpass as she saw a reflection down at one of the hills. She aimed and pulled the trigger. A faint scream could be heard. “Hey, Danse. Guess I just shot a sharpshooter. Let’s go down and see who he is.” “Take your time Knight. I’ll stay here and set up a signal for reinforcements. We’ll meet down at the shacks.” With that Kat took the elevator down and walked over to the hills where she thought that the stranger was.  
  
She heard moaning as she came closer. “Stay away!”, a male voice commanded. “Nope, not gonna happen.”, she replied. A young man in a green duster slithered down in front of her, landing uncomfortable on his ass and he muttered to himself. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”, she then offered a metallic hand. He looked up and scowled but took her hand anyway. She gently put him back on his feet and he nodded.  
  
Kat looked him up and down. He was a little smaller and not as muscular as herself. He had light brown beard and hair which he covered under a hat. She had to admit that he was quite handsome. “What?”, the young man scoffed.  
“Oh, nothing. Just wanna know who I shot.”  
“That was you?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Anyway. The name’s MacCready. And who are you?”  
“Knight Kathryn Kay of the Brotherhood of Steel. And now come, my co is waiting...”  
  
MacCready looked at her as she put down her helmet. He was surprised that someone like her was hidden underneath all that metal. “God, Danse, if I can’t get out of my armor soon I’m just gonna melt!” “Then why don’t you just open it?” he sounded a little on the edge. The hiss of an opening power armor was audible and MacCready’s eyes widened when Kat stepped out. Her long curls flew in the wind. The mercenary eyed her. “Whoa there girl. Are you a goddess?” He scolded himself but to his surprise the Knight laughed. “Well thank you. You’re some eye candy, too.”, she winked at him.  
  
Danse was not amused as they both started to flirt with each other. “Are you going to patch him up or do I need to do this, Knight?!” Kathryn looked at Danse like he just slapped her in the face. “Okay..?”, she eventually said, wondering what happened and absently scratched her chin. She grabbed the med kit and walked over to the wounded man. He was holding his arm all the time, yet he still managed to crack some flirtatious lines.  
  
“Sooo, time to get rid of your clothes, handsome.” The mercenary chuckled and gently put off his duster and shirt. Kathryn hit his left shoulder and the skin there was all red and blistering. Kat softly touched the skin and MacCready flinched. “Sorry there...”, she said as she used an alcoholic piece of cloth to clean the wound. Then she administered a stimpak. “Whoa boy, you sure hide some muscles there.” She smiled at him and winked.  
  
Danse fumed as he saw how Kathryn touched that mercenary and laughed while doing so. His pulse was at 180 as the young man laughed back and winked at her.  
“Are you already done, _Knight_?!” Kat jumped at his tone but collected herself in a second.  
“Hey, I don’t know what your problem is, _Paladin_! But if I don’t treat that wound right it probably will get infected.”  
“Then he shouldn’t have gotten in our way!”, Danse was shouting, his chest heaving as he glared at them.  
“Ohh, now I get it! You’re jealous, am I right?”

  
If Danse wasn’t already red enough he now achieved a new tone of deep dark red on his face. He was sweating like a waterfall. He put back on his helmet and began to walk away, cursing under his breath. Both the mercenary and Kathryn were baffled. They looked at each other. “You better go now before he comes back and kills us both.”, MacCready eventually said. “Better be it.”, Kat answered and put her med kit away. “But hey, thanks for patching me up again.” the young man had a confident smile. “Sure, no problem. And sorry I shot you.” They both waved goodbye. Kathryn stepped inside her power armor and began to walk after the raging Paladin.  
  
When Kat came into talking range she tried her best to get Danse to a halt. “Danse, would you please tell me what’s up?”, she eventually asked. Silence.  
She narrowed her eyes while she was thinking about what she could say to him. Since he was so bossy with her she tried the same on him. “Paladin Danse! I demand and answer. And this is _NO_ plea. _That’s an order_!” That hit the nail on the coffin.  
  
Danse stood abruptly and Kathryn almost bumped into him. He turned around slowly, dangerously. He lifted his helmet and tossed it aside, the glass of it’s visors shattering. His hands were shaking, his face still red, eyes only slits as he power walked into Kat’s chest plate. She stumbled back two feet and collected herself. She was getting angry now, too. _“WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!_ ”, she screamed at him. To her surprise, Danse jumped. He never heard her scream this loud and suddenly he felt small under her blue gaze. He faltered.  
  
“Follow me.”, he simply said and walked over to his now broken helmet to pick it up and lead her to a near building. She followed him into a half collapsed house and he closed the door. His power armor opened and he stepped out, shaking. Kathryn copied him and also got out of her suit. _Was he nervous?_ , she thought. He ran both hands through his hair as he tried to sort his thoughts. He let out a deep sigh and eventually sat down. Then he looked up at her, eyes soft and sad.  
  
“I’m sorry.”, he simply said. He looked away fidgeting with his fingers. Kat sat down in front of him and tried to study his face. The redness finally moved and left a pale man sitting at the floor, in the middle of a house that once eventually was nice to live in. Kat felt how her own anger washed away as Danse let out another sigh. Both crossed their legs, knees almost touching.  
  
“Yes, I was jealous.”  
“At him?”  
“Yeah...” He rubbed his neck and suddenly had a pink tint on his face.  
Kathryn almost let out a chuckle but contained herself on the last second.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“What?”  
  
He looked up at her, question marks written all over his face. She smiled at him.  
“Do... do you really thought..?”  
His brown puppy eyes grew even sadder as they already were.  
“You really though that I’d hook up with him?”  
He looked to the side as he nodded, staring everywhere.  
“Oh, Danse...”  
  
She took his hands into hers and he looked at them, then at her.  
  
“I’d _never_ hook up with anyone. I don’t have to. Because...”  
  
His eyes widened when she squeezed his hands.  
  
“...i have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos :-)


End file.
